TF1
TF1 is French commercial television network owned by Groupe TF1. The channel broadcasts news, entertainment, magazines, movies, children's, game shows, reality shows, sports and series programmings. History It was the only channel in France for 28 years, and has often changed its name since the creation of Radio-PTT Vision on 26 April 1935, making it one of the oldest television stations in the world, and one of the very few prewar television stations to remain in existence to the present day. It became Radiodiffusion Nationale Télévision (RN Télévision) in 1937, Fernsehsender Paris during German occupation in 1943, RDF Télévision Française in 1944, RTF Télévision in 1949, Première Chaîne de la RTF in 1963 following the creation of the second channel, Première chaîne de l'ORTF in 1964 and finally Télévision Française 1 (TF1) in 1975. Radio-PTT Vision began operations on 26 April 1935 as the first television station in France, using a 30-line mechanical television system based on the Nipkow disk. It was operated by Postes, Télégraphes et Téléphones '''with a transmitter located atop the Eiffel Tower, and was on air three days a week from 11 am to 11:30 am and 8 pm to 8:30 pm and on Sundays from 5:30 pm to 7:30 pm. On 4 January 1937 the broadcasting hours were changed such that television programmes were aired from 5 pm until 10 pm Wednesdays to Fridays, and from 4 pm to 8:30 pm or 9 pm Saturdays to Tuesdays. Following successful trials of a "high-definition" 455-line electronic television system designed by '''Thomson-Houston which improved on the 405-line system originally designed by EMI-Marconi, Radio-PTT Vision renamed itself as Radiodiffusion Nationale Télévision in July 1937. However, broadcasts using the Nipkow disk system continued alongside the new electronic system until 10 April 1938. In July 1938, a decree of Postes, Télégraphes et Téléphones fixed the French broadcast television standard as transmitting on 455 lines VHF (46 MHz, positive modulation, 25 frames per second), to be adopted throughout France within three years. The adoption of the electronic standard marked the end of mechanical television in France, and the advent of electronic television to obtain much better image quality. Radiodiffusion Nationale Télévision abruptly stopped broadcasts on 3 September 1939 following the entry of France into the Second World War. Television broadcasts resumed in occupied France on 7 May 1943 as Fernsehsender Paris, under the control of the Oberkommando der Wehrmacht. It was on air in German and French four days a week from 10 am to noon, three days a week from 3 pm to 8 pm and every evening from 8:30 pm to 10 pm. Fernsehsender Paris stopped broadcasts on 12 August 1944, one week before the liberation of Paris. Television broadcasts in France resumed on 1 October 1944 under the name Télévision Française, and following the creation of Radiodiffusion Française on 23 March 1945 the television service was renamed as RDF Télévision Française. Following the return of the Eiffel Tower to the French after being in American administration following the liberation of Paris, on 1 October 1945 the official resumption of television broadcasts took place with one hour of programming each day. On 20 November 1948, the Secretary of State for Information, François Mitterrand decreed the adoption of the 819-line high-definition VHF standard, which was in use from 1949 until 1981. Radiodiffusion Française was renamed as Radiodiffusion-Télévision Française (RTF) on 9 February 1949, and thus began the growth of television as an accepted mass medium in France. On 29 May 1949 the first news programme aired on RTF Télévision, and on 30 July 1949 a television licence fee was introduced. Residents living outside Paris could view RTF Télévision for the first time in February 1952 when Télé Lille (now known as France 3 Nord-Pas-de-Calais), a regional broadcaster operating since 10 April 1950 was co-opted into RTF Télévision and became RTF's first relay outside Paris. Following the creation of RTF Télévision 2 (now France 2) in 1963, the first channel was renamed as Première Chaîne de la RTF, which was renamed as Première Chaîne de l'ORTF when the ORTF was created on 25 July 1964. This period marked the introduction of commercial advertising on Première Chaîne de l'ORTF which began on 1 October 1968. On 8 January 1969, ORTF created a subsidiary company called Régie Française de Publicité (RFP) to handle all advertising on the ORTF channels. TF1 (which originally stood for Télévision Française 1), was created on 1 January 1975 when law no 74-696 7 August 1974 (which split the ORTF into 7 organisations) came into effect, and the rebranding from Première Chaîne de l'ORTF to TF1 came into effect on 6 January 1975. Colour television were first introduced to TF1 on 1 September 1975 when FR3 (now France 3) agreed to supply some of its colour programming to TF1, and the conversion to colour was completed on 20 December 1975 when the first colour news programme on TF1 aired. Since TF1's privatisation in 1987, the abbreviation is no longer expanded, so as to avoid confusion with the government-owned television broadcaster France TV. The channel was also broadcast in Italy alongside LCI on digital terrestrial television from 2004 to December 2006 on Dfree multiplex. Programmings Information * Le Journal de 13 Heures * Le Journal de 20 Heures * Reportages * Grands Reportages * Sept à Huit * Sept à Huit Life Magazines * 50 Minutes Inside * L'Affiche du Jour * L'Affiche de la Semaine Entertainment * C'est Canteloup * La Chanson de L'Année'' ' * '''Élection de Miss France * Le Grand Bêtisier * Les Invisibles * NRJ Music Awards * Stars sous Hypnose * Vendredi tout est Permis * Les Z'awards de la Télé Game Shows * Au pied du mur! * Le Grand Concours * Le Grand Blind Test * The Wall: Face au mur'' ' * '''Loto * Euro Millions Reality shows * L'Addition s'il vous Plaît * Baby Boom * Bienvenue à L'Hôtel * Bienvenue au Camping * Bienvenue chez Nous * Danse avec les Stars * Quatre Mariages pour une Lune de Miel * Mon plus beau Noël * Koh-Lanta * Ninja Warrior: Le Parcours des Héros * Qui Veut épouser mon Fils? * Secret Story * The Voice, La Plus belle Voix * The Voice Kids Series * Alarm für Cobra 11: Die Autobahnpolizei * Arrow * Blindspot * Camping Paradis * Chicago Med * Chicago P.D. * Clem * Colony * Countdown * Coup de Foudre à ... * Criminal Minds * Demain nous Appartient * Ennemi Public * Grey's Anatomy * Joséphine, Ange gardien * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit * Le Juge est une Femme * Léo Matteï, Brigade des Mineurs * Les Bracelets Rouges * Les Chamois * Lethal Weapon * Liar * Louis(e) * Munch * Private Eyes * Profilage * Sam * Section de Recherches * The Blacklist * The Flash * The Young and the Restless * Une Famille Formidable * Zoo Sports * Téléfoot * Automoto * Télérugby * Rendez-Vous Sport * FIFA World Cup * FIFA Women's World Cup * FIFA Confederations Cup * UEFA European Championship * France national football team * IHF World Men's Handball Championship * Rugby World Cup Children's programmings (branded as TFOU) * Adventure Time * The Amazing World Of Gumball * Babar and the Adventures of Badou * Barbapapa * Calimero * Chronokids * Chuggington * Franklin and Friends * Go, Diego, Go! * Heidi * Julius Jr. * Mike the Knight * Mini Ninjas * The Minimighty Squad * Miss Moon * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir * Mirette Investigates * Monster High * The New Adventures of Lassie * Octonauts * PAW Patrol * The Ranch * Robin Hood: Mischief in Sherwood * Teen Titans Go! * The Powerpuff Girls * Totally Spies! * Vic the Viking * Titounis Adventures * Winx Club Other * Téléshopping * Petits Plats en Équilibre * Des Inventions et des Hommes * Du Côté de chez Vous * Là Où je T'Emmènerai * C'est ma Terre * Toi, Toi mon Toit * Simplissime Logos Radio PTT Vision (1935-1937).png|First logo (1935-1937) Radiodiffusion Nationale Télévision (1937-1939).png|Second logo (1937-1939) Fernsehsender Paris.png|Third logo (1943-1944) Television Francaise (1944-1949).jpg|Fourth logo (1944-1949) RTF Télévision (1949-1954).png|Fifth logo (1949-1959) RTF Télévision(1959-1964).png|Sixth logo (1959-1964) Première chaîne de l'ORTF (1964-1975).png|Seventh logo (1964-1975) TF1 (1975-1984).png|Eighth logo (1975-1984) TF1 (1984-1987).png|Ninth logo (1984-1987) TF1 (1987-1990).png|Tenth logo (1987-1990) TF1 (1990-2006).png|Eleventh logo (1990-2006) TF1 (2006-2013).png|Twelfth logo (2006-2013) TF1 HD (2008-2013).png|First HD logo (2008-2013) TF1 (2013-present).png|Current logo (2013-present) TF1 HD (2013-.n.v.).png|Current HD logo (2013-present) External links * Official website Category:Groupe TF1 Category:Primary television channels Category:Launched in 1935 Category:Television channels in France Category:France